


And Your World Comes Crashing Down

by notbrianna



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Asexual Character, Dubious Consent, F/M, POV Second Person, mid-coital panicking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 22:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notbrianna/pseuds/notbrianna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mako likes spending time with Korra--really he does. It's just that she wants to spend that time differently from him, and that makes him uncomfortable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Your World Comes Crashing Down

Her lips are soft and it feels pretty good, although it feels weird to have her tongue in your mouth. You think you could get used to it. Her arms are around your and it feels great. You love it; you love the way she feels in your arms. You love that you can rest your head on hers. Her hands are on your back and you wonder if you can reach that itch on your back between your shoulder blades but closer to the one on the left. Apparently, you said that part out loud and she left in a huff.

She’s kissing you, her lips feel pretty good and you’re about as used to having another person’s tongue in your mouth as you’ll ever be. She’s kissing along your jawline and neck and you don’t hate it. One of her hands is up your shirt and the other is holding one of yours, guiding it to her chest. You grit your metaphorical teeth try to convince yourself that what’s happening is just an extension of what you've been doing; that this might, somehow, be better than what you've been doing.

And then she put her hand down your pants and your world comes crashing down. And you think you’re saying real words, but you can't be sure. And now she’s leaving the room and you can't tell if it’s because she’s mad or not because you can't really tell anything right now. And now she’s coming back and she’s brought someone with her. Is that Katara? Doesn't she live in the South Pole? Did Korra bring Katara up from the South Pole?

She tells Korra to leave and to take that box on the nightstand with her. Korra doesn't argue (much) She's telling you that her name is Katara and that you need to breathe. She tells you not to think about anything but breathing in and out. She calls you a good boy when she decides that she likes the way it sounds. She tells you that what just happened was called a panic attack and she asks you to tell her about what just happened.

And for some reason, you just can't stop talking. You tell her all about how your relationship Asami went much the same way, but that you dismissed it as first-girlfriend jitters (if there is such a thing). You tell her about how Bolin and "the guys" would talk about girls that they wanted to "do an activity with" and how, half the time, they only knew these girls on sight and how none of these "activities" sound like very much fun. You tell her about how Bolin had told you that he'd still love you if you liked guys; and how you had thought that there must be something to that. After all, if girls didn't really do anything for you, then it must be because you like guys--right? But then you looked into the "mechanics" of it and that didn't sound like fun either. It's right around here that it occurs to you that perhaps she didn't want or need to know any of this but it just feels so _good_ to get this off your chest.

Eventually, Katara seems to agree that you have talked entirely too much and she puts her hand up. Tells you to wait just a moment and leaves the room. When she comes back she's carrying magazine opened up to an article about three-quarters of the way in.

"Here," she says, "read this."

It's called "Sexual Habits and Preferences of Fire Nation Men" by Professor Qi-Shi and that makes you feel kind of queasy.

"You don't need to read the whole thing.  Just the last, oh, three or so paragraphs."

> Based on the results of the questionnaires my associates and I have come to the conclusion that sexual attraction works on a continuum of seven points, with point one referring to exclusively heterosexual and point seven refering to exclusively homosexual.  Based on the answers we recieved on the "essay portions" of our questionnaires, we believe that the majority of men fall somewhere between 2-3 and 5-6, respectfully.  We also found that a small percentage of participants (<5%) said that they did not currently experience, nor have they ever experienced sexual attraction.

"So, I'm not crazy? I'm not broken?" You ask, relieved.

"Not according to Professor Qi-Shi," she says, patting you on the hand. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go to bed. I suggest you do the same."

"Good night, Master Katara," you say bowing.

"Good night Mako."


End file.
